Wizarding Snow White: White Warlock
by HanariaBlack
Summary: ::HIATUS:: -D/H- Pangeran Malfoy mengejarnya. Pemuda dengan rambut sekelam malam, bibir semerah darah, kulit seputih salju, dan mata sehijau zamrud. AU. RnR? :D


**Title: **Wizarding Snow White: White Warlock

**Fandom:** Harry Potter (Indonesia)

**Rate:** T

**Genre: **Romance, Drama

**Word ****Count: **3,255

**Pairings: **DMHP/Drarry. Slight: TRHP

**Warning:** Slash/BL, OOC for good, sedikit Incest tapi bukan Smut

**Setting:** AU

**Kaze****'****s****Notes:** Hiii Kaze (ato Hana) disinii~ welcome di Drarry lain Kaze, jangan bosen yah. **x)** not your cup of tea? Don't flame. MOHON MAAF PUBLISH LAGI! *notes at the bottom* **(_ ****_) ****Happy ****Reading ****and ****Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary::<strong>

Pangeran Malfoy mengejarnya. Pemuda dengan rambut sekelam malam, bibir semerah darah, kulit seputih salju, dan mata sehijau zamrud. AU. Drarry. RnR? :D

**.**

**:**

**:o: :0: :o:**

**#1**

**-****:: ** Between Immortal and The Beloved **::****-**

**:**

**Harry ****Potter ©** J.K. Rowling

**Wizarding ****Snow ****White: ****White ****Warlock © **HanariaBlack

**:o: :0: :o:**

**.**

**:**

Harrison Gaunt membuka pintu, dan pelukan hangat menyambutnya. Harry membalas pelukan dari ayahnya, dan ia tersenyum ketika mata beriris merah pria itu memandangnya. Mata Thomas Marvolo Gaunt.

"Harrison," namanya setengah berdesis diucap Tom. Ia merasakan jemari panjang Tom mengusap kepalanya, bersamaan dengan degup jantungnya yang mencepat. "Mana pelayan bodoh itu?"

Harry membuka matanya, dan mata hijaunya terpantul di mata rubi Tom. "Wormtail? Dia tidak bodoh, Dad," melihat Tom yang masih menatapnya dingin, Harry menghela. "Wormy keluar sebentar, dia bilang ingin bertemu teman-temannya di hutan."

"Teman? Dia punya teman?" Tom mengangkat tangan Harry, dan pria itu mencium punggungnya perlahan; mata merahnya menerawang menatap Harry. "Kenapa kau beri ijin?"

Harry merasa tidak asing lagi ketika Tom mencium punggung tangannya. "Wormy kesepian. Tadi aku tidak bisa menemaninya mengobrol karena panggilan dari kerajaan Durmstrang menyibukkanku. Makanya, aku biarkan Wormy keluar—"

Pegangan di tangannya menguat, dan Harry menolak menatap ayahnya. Mata merah itu terlalu menusuk dan dingin, sesuatu yang Harry anggap agak janggal karena terasa terlalu kejam.

"Aku tidak pernah membicarakan apapun soal membiarkan orang tolol itu keluar, Harrison," kata-kata Tom terdengar nyaris lembut, tapi Harry tidak sekalipun nyaman mendengarnya. "Kapan dia akan kembali?"

Harry menatap ayahnya datar. Tom tidak bisa menghukum Wormy, tidak boleh. "Aku tidak tahu."

Tom melepas genggamannya pada Harry kasar, lalu berbalik dengan jubah hitam yang melambai ditiup angin dari pintu besi hijau yang masih terbuka. Harry tidak membiarkan Tom pergi untuk mencari Wormy. Oleh sebab itu, Harry menarik lengan Tom yang lebih besar darinya. Pria itu menoleh, dan kemarahan memenuhi mata rubinya itu, membuat Harry menelan ludah.

Tom menatapnya.

"Jangan," bisik Harry, berusaha keras untuk tetap menatap mata kejam itu. "Jangan sakiti Wormy." ulangnya, lebih terdengar pecah ketimbang memerintah, dengan untaian kalimatnya. "Kumohon, Tom, jangan kejar Wormy—"

Tom berbalik dengan cepat, menghadap Harry dengan tegak. Jari-jari pucat Tom menelusuri tulang dagunya, turun ke leher, dan Harry menahan mulutnya yang ingin bersuara ketika Tom mencekiknya, dan mengangkat tubuhnya ke atas tanah. Pasang mata sewarna darah itu menatapnya tajam, dan Harry berusaha menahan air matanya untuk tidak meleleh.

Wajah Tom sudah seperti iblis. Tidak ada segarispun kebaikan di ekspresinya.

Apa ada ayah yang mencekik anaknya seperti ini? Hatinya bertanya, untuk entah keberapa kalinya.

"Harrison," suara Tom dingin, dan Harry gagal menahan tubuhnya untuk tidak bergetar. "Jangan pernah berani memerintahku," tangan kiri Tom terangkat, dan ibu jarinya menyentuh pipi Harry. "Jangan pernah gunakan suara itu lagi."

Harry tidak bisa menjauh dari jangkauan tangan Tom. "A-aku tidak ingin," Harry benci suaranya yang sangat lemah. "Aku t-tidak ingin k-kau membunuh W-Wormy."

"Apa, sebenarnya, hubungan_mu_ dengan orang tolol _itu_, Harrison?" suara Tom mengeras, membuat tekanan sihir ayahnya itu serasa menyelimutinya dengan ketakutan. "Apa yang telah kau perbuat dengan Wormtail?" tuntut Tom.

Harry menggelengkan kepalanya, sesulit apapun itu ketika lehernya dicekik. Jangan menangis, kumohon. "Aku tidak melakukan a-apa-apa dengan Wormy!" ia berusaha membela diri.

Berikutnya, air matanya mengalir di pipinya. "BOHONG!" suara Tom meledak, dan sentuhan jari di pipi Harry mendalam hingga darah mengalir sebagian dari luka itu. Tom masih menatapnya marah. "Kau bohong, Harrison, beritahu aku kebenaran!"

Harry menangis. Ia gagal. Tom selalu membuatnya begini kalau Harry memiliki hubungan dekat dengan seseorang. Biarpun ini bukan pertama kalinya, hatinya sakit kalau Tom memaksa dan mengatakan hal-hal tidak benar padanya. "A-aku tidak berbohong," ia menarik nafas, dan sebulir air mata turun meninggalkan jejak berkilauan di pipinya. "Aku tidak pernah melakukan s-sesuatu d-dengan Wormy, T-Tom."

Tom masih tidak mempercayainya. "Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, Harrison."

Harry menutup matanya sebentar, dan sebulir air mata lainnya tanggal, membuat bulu matanya basah. "A-aku tidak—"

Tom melepasnya, dan Harry jatuh ke lantai dengan kasar. Harry tidak membalas tatapan dari ayahnya.

"Percuma mendengarnya dari mulutmu," perkataan Tom membuat tarikan nafasnya dalam. "Aku akan mencari Worrmtail, dan mencari jawabannya sendiri," Harry merasakan mata merah itu bagai menusuk kepalanya dengan tatapan. "Kau harus tetap disini."

Harry memaksakan bangkit berdiri, dan ia menarik lengan Tom lagi, membuat Tom berbalik dengan geraman mirip binatang. Harry menggeleng keras-keras pada pria berambut hitam, ayahnya, itu.

"W-Wormy tidak bersalah, Tom," kata Harry, masih memegang lengan Tom yang berjubah gelap. "Jangan hukum—"

"Aku menghukum siapapun yang aku mau, Harrison," Tom melepas pegangan Harry dari tangannya dengan sentuhan seperti bulu. "Kau tidak berhak apa-apa."

Harry menelan ludahnya. "Aku—"

"_Kau__bukan__apa-apa_," desisan Parseltongue tidak membuat arti kalimat itu tidak menyakitkan. "_Tidak__ada__siapapun__yang__mengaturku_."

Dengan cepat, jaraknya dan Tom sudah berpisah cukup jauh. Harry jatuh terduduk tanpa sadar, memikirkan bagaimana Wormy sudah bersamanya selama ini, bagaimana Wormy menghiburnya di kastil sepi dan dingin ini, bagaimana Wormy menemaninya makan malam di meja panjang yang hanya didudukinya sendirian.. bagaimana Wormy menceritakan kehidupannya di desa Gryffindor dulu bersama teman-temannya Prongsters, Paddy, dan Moons, atau curhatan Wormy tentang perempuan idolanya, Lily Evans, yang cantik dan baik hati...

Harry tidak mau kehilangan itu semua. Ia masih ingin bicara bersama Wormy, mengurus kebun, atau menghidangkan masakan makan malam...

**:0:**

Dirinya berada di depannya, rambut kelam, mata merah, kulit pucat, dan wajah sedingin es.

Tom menutup mata merahnya, lalu membukanya setelah beberapa saat—dan itu.. dirinya.

Dirinya yang satu lagi. Seorang Pangeran Kegelapan, seorang pria dengan kulit yang lebih pucat darinya dan mata lebih menusuk dari rubi di irisnya, pria berjenis Iblis, yang berada dalam dirinya. Voldemort.

Voldemort. Iblis dalam dirinya. Iblis yang memberinya segala kekuatan untuk berhasil merobohkan Kerajaan besar Gryffindor dan Ravenclaw. Dirinya, iblis dalam dirinya—Voldemort—yang membawanya menuju keberhasilan memimpin kerajaan Slytherin.

Karena seluruh perkataan Voldemort selalu benar.

"Tom," Voldemort menatapnya dengan mata mirip ular. Suaranya berdesis, tapi bukan Parseltongue, terdengar dari bibir tipisnya yang membentuk seringai. "Kau akan melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuat impianmu nyata."

"Apa itu?" Tom balas menatapnya.

Voldemort mengeluarkan bunyi desisan yang mirip kikik tawa lewat matanya yang memancarkan keserakahan luar biasa. "Keabadian, Tom, keabadian!"

Tom membeku. Tidak ada yang bisa membuat seseorang abadi. Air Terjun Keabadian itu hanya karangan belaka. Relikui Kematian itu bukan fakta. Ritual Hidup dan Mati itu hanya dongeng. Biarpun mustahil, hidup abadi adalah keinginannya yang paling dalam, yang menjadi prioritasnya. Tom merasa haus. Ia ingin hidup selamanya. "Bagaimana caranya?" tanpa cerminpun, ia tahu bagaimana matanya menatap rakus keabadian.

"Jadikan anakmu tumbal, Tom," kata Voldemort. "Anakmu memiliki tanggal lahir yang sama dengan Salazar Slytherin.. di tubuhnya mengalir supranatural Salazar yang terlarang.. darah anakmu adalah darah yang memiliki darah paling murni di abad ini, Tom. Dengan menyerap jiwanya sampai ke inti sihirnya, kau akan mendapatkan keabadian..."

Tom tidak tahu harus membalas apa, bereaksi apa.. ia terpaku di depan cerminnya dengan mata yang kosong. Harrison adalah anak kandungnya sendiri, pemuda paling cantik dan lembut yang tak bisa di'_hitam_'kan aura-nya.. pemuda dengan rambut kelam sepertinya, kulit pucat yang mirip krim vanila, dan mata hijau yang paling terang—mata terindah yang tidak pernah Tom temui sepanjang jumlah umurnya yang berjumlah empat-puluh tujuh.. dan ia menyayangi anak itu.

Dan ia gagal memburu Peter Pettigrew karena tangisan anak itu.

Harrison adalah anaknya, satu-satunya orang yang bisa melelehkan hatinya, satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatnya seperti manusia dengan kasih sayang.. satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatnya merasa dicintai. Kehadiran Harrison di kastil selalu membuat suasana berbeda.

Entah kenapa Harrison bisa sekontras itu dengannya. Tom gelap, Harrison cahaya. Tom kejam, anaknya terlalu baik. Tom menyeringai licik, tapi Harrison tersenyum tulus.

Apa benar itu anaknya? Kenapa tidak ada satupun sifat_nya_ menempel pada anak itu?

Tom sudah akan mendengus ketika Voldemort tertawa padanya.

"Tom, Tom..." Voldemort sama sepertinya; tidak terlihat lebih tampan saat sedang tertawa. "Memikirkan ingatanmu dengan Harrison? Itu _ingatan_! Ingatan bisa dimanipulasi!" Voldemort tertawa lagi. "Bayangkan keabadian yang tidak bisa kau raih lagi. Orang seperti Harrison itu mudah dicari, Tom. Tapi kalau keabadian, tak _satu_pun tahu caranya!"

Benaknya menggelap. Keinginannya untuk abadi—sangat menggoda. Sejak ia mengetahui arti dunia, ia selalu menginginkan keabadian. Hidup selamanya disini. Menguasai dunia, dibawah kekuasaannya.

Ia takut akan kematian.

Bersamaan; ia takut kehilangan Harrison.

Kemudian, ia tidak akan mendapat apa-apa kalau ia menakuti keduanya. Salah satunya harus ia buang.

Ia harus merelakan menjauhi kematian.

Atau Harrison yang menggantikannya.

Tom mendongak, dan Voldemort menatapnya dengan seringai keji.

Ia mencintai Harrison.

Dan Tom juga Voldemort tidak tahu bahwa seseorang telah mendengar semuanya dengan telinga yang tak sengaja mencuri dengar.

**:0:**

Degup di jantungnya dipacu adrenalin, membuat detaknya sangat cepat; seirama dengan wajah pucat dan keringat dingin di sekujur tubuhnya.

Ia harus memberi tahu Tuan Harrison, Wormtail harus memberi tahu Tuan Harrison... harus...

Ia takkan—

"W-Wormy?" suara itu menyambutnya ketika Wormtail mengetuk pintu kamar Tuan Harrison. Ia sampai tidak sadar kalau ia sudah berada di depan pintu majikannya. "A-ada apa?"

Tuan Harrison tampak tidak baik. Matanya merah, membuat iris hijau yang Wormtail kagumi redup. Wajahnya berantakan tapi jauh dari kata jelek, karena bekas air mata yang masih tampak di kedua pipi Tuan Harrison.

"T-Tuan," Wormtail memaksakan dirinya bicara, padahal Tuan Harrison sendiri sedang memiliki masalah dengan.. Tuan Riddle. Wormtail ingin menangis terharu mengingatnya.. tidak ada majikan sebaik Tuan Harrison yang mau membela pembantu kotor dan _useless_ seperti dirinya. Dan Wormtail... "Tuan, s-saya ingin membicarakan sesuatu."

Tuan Harrison mengangguk, tersenyum kecil dengan matanya yang memerah, dan melebarkan pintu masuknya. Wormtail masuk setelah diberi anggukan oleh Tuan Harrison, dan Tuan Harrison memaksa agar Tuan Harrison-lah yang menutup pintunya.

Tuan Harrison duduk di pinggir kasur besarnya, dan Wormtail bersimpuh di lantai, mendongak pada majikannya, menunggu perintah.

"Kau bisa bicara," Tuan Harrison memberi ijin, lalu menghapus air mata yang baru mengalir. Wormtail benci melihat tuannya sedih begitu, dan Wormtail juga benci kalau mengetahui Tuan Harrison memiliki masalah dengan ayahnya—seperti sekarang. "Wormy."

Wormtail menyukai panggilan Wormy itu; mirip panggilan yang diberikan Lily padanya sewaktu sekolah dulu. "M-maaf Tuan—"

"Harry, Wormy."

Wormtail mengangguk patuh. "Harry. S-saya mendengar—saya t-tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Tuan Riddle di ruangannya," Tuan Harrison—Harry—mengangguk, matanya lebih redup lagi. "S-saya mendengar Tuan Riddle membicarakan.. keabadian."

Saat itu juga, Wormtail bersumpah ada kilat kebencian yang tak pernah dilihatnya dalam manik hijau lembut Tuan Harrison. "Keabadian?"

Wormtail mengangguk. Rasa takutnya meningkat ketika ia mulai memberitahukan segalanya pada Tuan Harrison. "Keabadian, Tuan," ulang Wormtail. "Tuan Riddle.. bicara pada seseorang, Tu—Harry. Suara orang itu berdesis-desis, mirip.. bahasa Tuan."

Tuan Harrison memucat. Matanya melebar. "Apa.. yang dibicarakan Tom?"

Sepucat atau semarah apapun Tuan Harrison, Tuan Harrison tetap bicara dengan lembut. Oh, tidak ada satupun mahluk yang bisa menandingi kecantikan Tuan Harrison. Tapi... "Tuan Riddle mengatakan sesuatu tentang darah. Tentang darah murni milik Tuan," Wormtail ikut pucat membayangkannya. "Katanya, kata seseorang yang bersama Tuan Riddle..." Wormtail menelan ludahnya. "T-Tuan Harrison harus direlakan untuk keabadian itu. Tuan R-Riddle akan menyerap jiwa Tuan, dan inti sihirnya akan diambil Tuan Riddle," Wormtail tak tega melanjutkan ini, sama dengan matanya yang berair. "A-anda, T-T-Tuan Harrison, a-akan mati."

Reaksi Tuan Harrison mengagetkan. Tuannya tidak menangis atau marah, tapi.. kecewa. Mata hijau Tuan Harrison yang mirip dengan Lily—sangat mirip sampai kadang Wormtail berpikir Lily adalah ibu sebenarnya Tuan Harrison—menatapnya. Mata itu membuat Wormtail ikut merasakan kekecewaan sebelum berpindah ke jendela yang menampilkan taman Maze mawar kerajaan.

Sunyi yang membuat Wormtail merasa bersalah membuatnya bicara. "T-Tuan?"

Tuan Harrison menggeleng. Matanya tetap memandangi luar jendela. "Kau tidak bersalah, Peter," suaranya bergetar, tapi tidak pecah. "Aku berterima kasih padamu telah jujur tentang hal ini," Tuan Harrison menoleh padanya, membuat Wormtail disentuh perasaan yang menyakitkan lewat mata hijau majikannya. "Aku sudah mengira semuanya."

Wormtail merasa matanya ingin keluar. "A-anda sudah tahu, Tuan?"

Tuan Harrison memberinya senyuman pahit. "Aku mengetahuinya sejak beberapa bulan lalu," Wormtail memasang telinganya baik-baik. "Aku tahu Tom menyembunyikan sesuatu, dan aku mulai membongkarnya. Ada perpustakaan tersembunyi di bawah tanah, yang berisi buku-buku terlarang," Wormtail merinding membayangkannya. "Dan aku menemukan buku terbuka di meja. Aku membacanya, dan.. aku menemukan bahwa aku adalah keturunan Salazar Slytherin langsung yang menurun, yang lahir dengan tanggal yang sama dengan Slytherin."

Wormtail menatap tuannya penuh kekaguman. Bagaimana bisa? Tuan Harrison yang terlalu baik dan suci memiliki darah Salazar Slytherin yang terkenal akan kekejamannya memimpin kerajaan dengan tangan besi dan licik?

"Kau terkejut?" suara Tuan Harrison yang lembut membuat wajah Wormtail memerah malu. "Aku juga, saat membaca keseluruhan sejarah Salazar Slytherin."

Tapi, kehangatan itu lenyap seketika saat ia teringat akan kematian.. majikannya.

"Tuan. Bagaimana?" Tuan Harrison menatapnya, tidak ada ketakutan disana. "Anda akan m-meninggal, Tuan." ia bicara dengan menahan pahitnya di lidah.

Harrison menunduk, tapi Wormtail masih bisa melihat warna matanya. "Jika itu yang terbaik untukku, Wormy," Tuan Harrison mendongak, menatapnya dengan kehangatan. "Aku tidak keberatan untuk mati."

Tapi Wormtail tidak setuju. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan Tuan Harrison, tuannya yang paling baik hati, paling cantik, paling ramah, paling mengagumkan... hanya Tuan Harrison-lah alasannya bisa bertahan berada di kerajaan ini. "S-saya tidak ingin Tuan—Harry pergi," bantah Wormtail, air mata menggenang di mata kecilnya. "Saya tidak i-ingin kehilangan Tuan Harrison."

Tuan Harrison menatapnya dengan mata yang penuh pengertian juga perasaan. Wormtail merasa ia tidak patut mendapat senyuman hangat dari pemuda itu—tuannya yang cantik.

"Aku menghargai pendapatmu, Wormy," dan sesuatu yang selalu didambakan Wormtail terjadi; Tuan Harrison memeluknya. Wormtail membeku dalam pelukan tuannya sampai Tuan Harrison bicara lagi, "Tapi kita tidak bisa melawan Tom. Tom tidak akan membiarkanku pergi kalau ia memang akan membunuhku."

Wormtail berpikir. Ia bisa menyembunyikan Tuan Harrison di Hutan Perbatasan Kerajaan Potter-Peverell. Disana ada keluarga Weasley yang cukup baik, dan Wormtail mengenali semua Weasley itu. Keluarga Weasley bisa menjadi tempat Tuan Harrison tinggal untuk sementara.

Kadang-kadang Wormtail sendiri merasa ide yang muncul di benaknya ini betul-betul faktor keberuntungan.

Wormtail akhirnya menyusun kalimat untuk menyarankan agar Tuan Harrison mau tinggal disana.

"Aku tahu, Tuan," suaranya cerah, dan ia bisa merasakan keringat dingin meluncur dari lehernya ke punggung. "Saya memiliki beberapa teman di Hutan Terlarang. Anda bisa tinggal disana sementara, dan saya akan meminta teman lama saya untuk meramu ramuan yang berlawanan dengan ritual keabadian itu."

Tuan Harrison menatapnya. "Bagaimana?"

"Ritual keabadian membutuhkan darah dari Anda, Tuan Harrison," kata Wormtail, mengingat-ingat kata-kata Lily saat ia mengunjungi rumahnya. "Kalau kita menukar darahnya dengan darah yang lain, ritual bisa gagal dan.. hancur."

"Jadi, darah siapa yang akan dikorbankan, Wormy?" tanya Tuan Harrison, tampak belum terlalu jelas dengan rencana dadakan mereka ini.

"Anda hanya butuh pergi ke Hutan saja, Tuan," kata Wormtail, berusaha membuat senyumannya selebar mungkin, padahal detak jantungnya terpacu cepat—takut. "Urusan itu bisa saya urus ketika sampai mengantarkan anda ke tengah Hutan."

**:0:**

Thomas Marvolo Gaunt pulang dari Konferensi Antar-Kerajaan di Kerajaan Grindelwald.

Saat itu, Peter Pettigrew menghentikan pekerjaannya memangkas rerumputan. Harrison Gaunt sudah pergi lima hari yang lalu, dan Peter telah mendapatkan ramuan Darah dengan bantuan kerajaan Potter-Peverell; tepatnya, Lily Potter yang telah meramu ramuan Darah yang dipegang Peter sekarang ini.

Ramuan itu baunya mirip besi berkarat, dan merah gelap, sangat mirip dengan darah betulan. Tangan Peter berkeringat, dan ia menelan ludahnya ketika Thomas Gaunt sudah berada di depan pintu utama.

Peter kembali mengangkat gunting raksasanya dengan tongkat sihirnya, lalu gunting itu merapikan semak belukar yang tumbuh. Memasang ekspresi paling merana seperti biasa—

"WORMTAIL!"

Gunting itu jatuh karena kekagetannya akan suara menggelegar Gaunt, dan ia buru-buru duduk menyimpuh, dan sujud di atas tumpukan rumput hijau yang baru dipangkasnya.

Peter tidak perlu bertanya karena Thomas Gaunt sudah menyerukan pertanyaannya dengan tekanan sihir yang membuat dirinya ingin menunduk dalam kekalahan.

"_Dimana_ Harrison?"

Peter berusaha membuat dirinya sedingin mungkin. "S-saya," Peter menjeda, dalam hati memikirkan suara apa yang tepat agar tidak terdengar mencurigakan oleh Tuannya. "Saya tidak tahu, Tuan Gaunt."

"_Jangan_ berbohong, Wormtail," desis Gaunt mengancam, membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. "Dimana anakku?"

Peter menggeleng. "S-saya tidak—"

"KATAKAN YANG SEBENARNYA, WORMTAIL!" seruan itu mencekam, melilit lehernya dengan rantai tak kasat mata, sekaligus menakutinya akan bahasa ular Gaunt—Parseltongue, bahasa yang dikuasai iblis-iblis terdahulu. "_Dimana_ Harrison?"

Peter menggeleng, air mata berkumpul memburamkan rumput di pandangannya, tapi tidak menetes demi Tuan Harrison.

"Kau _bersama_nya," suara langkah terdengar, dan Peter tidak perlu mendongak karena Gaunt menarik kerah baju belakangnya dengan kasar, hingga bertemu tatap dengan sosok besar yang ditakuti banyak orang; Thomas Gaunt. "Dimana dia sekarang, Wormtail? Aku sudah cukup bersabar sebelum memenggal kepalamu."

Peter bergidik. Bukan hanya ancaman dari Gaunt yang membuatnya ketakutan, tapi wajah itu juga saking berbedanya, membuat Peter tidak ingin melihatnya. Wajah itu sangat pucat, dengan garis-garis kekejaman dan guratan licik di setiap sisi. Matanya yang terakhir kali dilihat Peter merah dengan ukuran normal, sekarang menyala seperti serigala.

Peter memutuskan untuk menunda jawabannya, seperti yang telah dipersiapkannya sebelum Tuan Harrison meninggalkan kastil ini. "S-s-saya," Peter sengaja membiarkan air matanya turun. "S-saya tidak tahu, Tuan Gaunt!" isaknya dalam kepura-puraan, padahal ia ingin menangis kalau membayangkan rencananya gagal. "T-Tuan Harrison tidak bisa saya cegah!"

"Dia betul-betul pergi?" suara Gaunt mirip bisikan. Mata merahnya tak dapat dibaca Peter. "Pergi? Ke arah mana?"

Peter menggeleng. "S-saya tidak diperbolehkan m-memberitahu siapapun, Tuan."

Emosi-emosi melintasi wajah Gaunt terlalu cepat, sampai Peter nyaris berpikir ia hanya berhalusinasi melihat Tuan Gaunt menampakkan air muka.

"Harrison bilang begitu?" Peter sudah mencium awal rencananya. Ini berjalan sesuai dugaan Tuan Harrison dan dirinya. "Apalagi yang dikatakannya?"

Peter menelan ludah. "T-Tuan Harrison bilang, ia tidak akan kembali ke k-kastil ini," Peter terisak lagi, sembari memikirkan jika seandainya Tuan Harrison-nya tidak akan tersenyum padanya lagi. "T-Tuan Harrison pergi. Tuan tidak membawa apapun, Tuan Harrison hanya membawa seekor kudanya, Tuan Gaunt. D—"

"Kuda yang mana?" potong Gaunt, tampak tidak sabar.

"Putih, Tuan," Peter menahan air mata palsunya untuk tidak meluncur. Sungguh, Tuan Harrison adalah Pemantra terhebat yang pernah diketahui Peter di umurnya yang muda itu. Jika bukan karena Mantra Adrenalin Tuan Harrison, Peter pasti sudah menangis dengan ketakutan. "H-Hedwig, s-saya rasa."

"Lainnya?" mata Tuan Gaunt menatapnya penuh selidik lagi. "Kau terlalu tolol dan tidak berguna. Kenapa tidak mengatakannya langsung?"

Hinaan Gaunt menyakiti hatinya, seperti biasa, biarpun Peter telah melewatinya berpuluh-puluh tahun. "Tuan Harrison bilang—"

"Tuanmu itu aku, Wormtail," Peter menunduk, tapi tetap merasakan pandangan tajam Gaunt menusuk tengkuknya. "Harrison adalah pewarisku. Kau betul-betul tidak berguna. Seharusnya aku mengambil Werewolf itu. Setidaknya, tampang dan isi otaknya tidak se-_idiot_ kau."

Peter tetap menunduk.

"Bicara," perintah Thomas Gaunt. "Apa yang diucapkan Harrison sebelum bocah itu pergi?"

Peter menunggu. Ia tidak bisa langsung bicara karena Tuan Gaunt bisa saja curiga...

Udara yang mendadak sulit dihirup sudah menjadi pertanda bahwa Gaunt mengancam nyawanya jika Peter tidak memberitahunya segera—

"A-ada botol, Tuan Gaunt," Peter menarik nafas dibalik isak-isakannya. "T-Tuan Harrison meninggalkan sebuah botol u-untuk anda."

Langkah itu menjauh dengan derap yang menapak di tanah, dan Peter tahu bahwa rencana Tuan Harrison dan miliknya sudah berjalan dengan lancar.

"Bawa botol Harrison ke ruanganku, Womtail."

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**:**

**.**

**Hana's Note::**

MAAF BUAT POSTING BARU LAGI! SAYA TAU SAYA GAK TANGGUNG JAWAB! **DX** *sujud* mood Kaze lagi bener-bener nge-twist dan terus ngerubah, readers. Dan tugas menggunung jadi Task ato Homework Mt. disini. #merana jadi... mohon maaf. Yang ini kayaknya cuma trilogi deh, atau twoshot, Kaze juga gak tau—dan ch.2-nya udah 20% jadi *ditimpuk*. Pokoknya, mohon kesabarannya ya, Readers. Juga, kalau Kaze gak muncul lebih dari 3 minggu, anggap aja lagi off. **T_T**

Btw, pahala buat kalian semua yang mau baca, apalagi revieeeew~

**Comments such reviews will make the Authors happy! Review, da? ;)**

* * *

><p>Tons of apologies,<p>

-Hana,

Finished on 28th of October, 2011.


End file.
